


The Blue Wyvern

by cheesebeanmilk



Series: Two Worlds - Dragon AU [3]
Category: Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dragons, Gen, Middle Ages, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Two Worlds Dragon AU, honestly kind of tragic because he has no memory, let the boy practice magic IN PEACE, ok i like this one i spent a lot of time on it, poor lost boy, someone help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesebeanmilk/pseuds/cheesebeanmilk
Summary: Some would say blue is the coldest colour. The colour of sadness and aloofness.When Tanner wakes up, he can't feel anything but confusion.Based off of mine and m-f-w's Dragon AU on tumblr.Check it out: https://m-f-w.tumblr.com/https://cheesebeanmilk.tumblr.com/
Series: Two Worlds - Dragon AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1376824
Kudos: 9





	The Blue Wyvern

It’s cold. So very cold. It’s raining outside and a couple of drops find their way inside. They trickle down the stone walls and fall from the high ceiling, splashing into the sea of gold below. There are waves of golden trinkets and coins pushed together haphazardly, filling the gargantuan room to the point where you could probably drown in it. When he wakes up, he does it with a start. He jolts upright, the coins underneath him jingling from the disturbance. He regards the room with wide, wondrous eyes. He has no idea where he is but it’s freezing. A shiver runs down his spine or perhaps it’s a drop of rain slipping down his back, he can’t quite tell.

The wind wails in turmoil outside, the rain slapping harder against the exterior of the building as though it’s trying to get in. He rakes a hand through his dirty fair hair, his motions halting in place when he catches a glimpse of something blue. He raises his hand – no, his claw - out in front of him. Scales climb his arms like ivy, royal blue with an aqua shine to them. He rotates his arm, his eyes widening further. A panicked yell tumbles from his mouth and he tries to wipe the scales away. After a brief moment, he realises how silly it is and he stops his movements. He can’t remember having claws or scales before. He looks around at his unfamiliar surroundings and the yellow garments draped over him. In fact, he doesn’t remember much. Not where he is, what he's doing here or even who he is. All he can remember is his name.

“Tanner. I’m Tanner.” He whispers to himself, the name tumbles from his lips as though he's unsure about it. Tucking his knees into his chest, he rests his chin atop of them. What does it really mean? What does it mean to be Tanner?

Tanner struggles to his feet, studying the electric blue scales covering the rest of him and then his surroundings. He has no idea where he is but at least it’s nice to look at with all the sparkling gold under his clawed feet. His eyes gleam when he picks up a golden necklace with various jewels hanging from it. He feels a strong urge to fasten it around his neck but he sets it down, choosing to wander the room instead. It’s excessive in size, far too big and empty for his liking. He couldn’t see himself staying somewhere so dreadfully...empty and cold. He presses a claw against the stone wall, the cool surface sending chills up his arm. All of his surroundings are new to him and that alone makes him worry. Has he really lost his memory of everything? And how on earth did he manage to lose his memory in the first place? He bites at his bottom lip as his tail curls and uncurls thoughtfully behind him.

Tanner walks deliberately, his shoulder’s pushed back and nose raised in the air as though he were royalty. He keeps his wits about him, picking up on every little detail of the hallways of the castle. The first thing he notices is the carpet of scattered gold pieces that seem to guide his way. He regards the bookshelves and display cases full of intricate-looking weapons and medals. He picks up a book filled with fairy tales, reading a few lines of them before inevitably getting bored and setting them down. If he forgot everything then how is he able to read? Who had taught him in the past? He huffs out a dejected breath and trails his eyes along the stone walls. There are quite a few battle-scarred shields displayed proudly on either side of the hall and more than a few paintings of a king hanging alongside them. The man has dark hair poking out from under a golden crown and he’s draped in a thick fur cloak. He looks…perfect. As though he wouldn’t know what a flaw was even if it reared up and bit him.

He raises his eyebrows at the man, not recognising him in the slightest as he waltzes past a round mirror that stretches up the wall, framed in gold. There seems to be somewhat of a theme in the castle, if course he can assume all of the gold was present because the inhabitants are wealthy. He glances at the mirror, almost tripping over himself to do a double-take. He’s shocked into a statue-like state for several moments. His eyes flick over every inch of himself and then back to the painting. He's not normal, not like the man in the painting. No, he's much more monstrous. He takes two long strides forward until he’s a little close for comfort to his reflection. He has jagged horns that stab up toward the ceiling and blue scales with a yellowish gleam to them framing his turquoise eyes. They run along the sides of his neck and snake their way down his arms and legs too. His breath catches in his throat. He doesn't recognise anything about himself. Tanner touches his claws to the cool surface of the mirror, the other lifting to his face to touch the patch of scales there. He's a monster in comparison to the human king. He searches his own eyes for an answer to all of this but they just look back at him in terror. A wave of anxiety wracks through him and rips his gaze away, leaning his back against the wall and trying to even out his frantic breaths. He squeezes his eyes shut and prays that when he opens them he’ll remember a shred of anything about himself but when they flutter open again there’s still just…nothing.

Tanner shoves away from the wall, trying to pull himself together as he makes the rest of the way down the long hallway. He’s discombobulated, his centre of gravity feels off as his tail trails behind him. He can’t wrap his head around it. Was he always this way? When he carries on through the archway a draft catches him off-guard. Wind whips in through a large hole in the structure. He can’t imagine what might’ve knocked it down but as he inspects the scattered brick-work it seems as though whatever broke through it - was breaking out instead of in. His eyes run over the view of the kingdom from there. It would have been a fantastic view if not for the kingdom below lying in ruins.

Tanner stumbles down the grassy hill to the wreckage below. It’s not much better up close. From here he can see bodies lying in the street. There’s significantly more blood than he expects to see and yet he can’t even begin to try to understand it. That’s the only thing he really wants right now. To understand. Tanner’s mouth goes dry. Was he the one to cause all of this destruction? He sincerely hopes not. He can’t remember wrecking the place. He would remember. Right? His head is like a hornets' nest, buzzing with thoughts as he walks amongst the ruined houses and shops in the rain.

He wonders what it must’ve looked like before this. It’s a large city, it would’ve been thriving. Now it’s a ghost town. None of the surroundings seem to drag up any memories in his mind either. Seeing everything obliterated is upsetting, regardless of whether he recognises any of it or not. He realises after studying the ruins that none of it seems to of been burnt down – well, not initially. It looks like it’s been hit by lightning.

He frowns as thunder rolls overhead. Indigo and navy shaded clouds crash into one another as lightning illuminates the sky. Under Tanner’s skin feels like it’s buzzing and with lightning striking in the distance he can almost feel the electricity in his own veins. He glances down at his claws, seeing small bolts of white light zipping between his fingers. He squeaks in surprise and attempts to shake it away, zapping the ground next to him and leaving it singed. A similar mark to the scorch marks he's seen all over the ground.

The storm rumbles as he gapes at his claw once more. Can he create…lightning? It certainly seems like it but he quickly wonders if he could conduct the storm. Considering how little he knows about the power, perhaps he shouldn’t be testing them out when he knows next to nothing about them. The only sound to accompany him is a distant roar from the clouds above. He’s soaked. It probably wasn’t the best idea to wander outside when it’s pouring out of the heavens like this. Tanner narrows his eyes and frowns up at the melancholy clouds swirling above him.

The way he feels is bizarre. Like something is stirring up inside him. He blinks the rain out of his eyes and reaches his hand towards the heavens. The tips of his claws tingle as he raises his arm higher. He waits in anticipation, willing something to happen. He doesn’t know what he expects but when a white light shoots out of the clouds and into his hand a grin spreads on to his lips. The light dances around his fingers for a moment before dispersing into thin air. His muscles sting but it’s not necessarily a bad sting. That thought alone panics him. He sprints up the hill and throws himself back inside, breathless as he slams the hall door shut and leans against it. An exhilarated laugh bubbles up from his chest and he slaps a hand over his mouth when he hears it echo and bounce off of the castle walls. He can’t believe he just…acted as a conductor for lightning. Anyone else surely would have died had they been struck by lightning. But Tanner? No, he has the power to control it. More than he could ever imagine. He would think that he would have some sort of semblance on how on earth to use his own powers but much like everything else, he hasn’t the slightest idea.

It’s frustrating at first. He takes refuge in the castle he woke up in, sleeping amongst the riches flooding the room. He hooks a necklace around his throat, smirking as the cool metal brushes against his skin. He’s not comfortable with his reflection yet, he supposes it makes sense that it isn’t something he’s used to considering his situation. He accessorises with the many kinds of jewellery amongst the gold in the castle, finding it makes him much more appealing in appearance. The jewels around his ankles jingle as he traipses around the grounds inside the walls of the abandoned kingdom. He wonders if he was the one to steal the riches inside the castle, he assumes so since he seems to have a deep fascination with the way it sparkles in the sunlight seeping through the windows during the day.

Tanner practises controlling his powers in what he assumes to be the courtyard of the castle. The small amount of hair on his arms stand on end as the electricity in the air picks up. Pale blue light winds around his claws and up his arms, a rhythmic vibration coming with it. It seems he can summon the lightning himself and he could harness more energy from storms too. He’s been testing his theory for the past couple of days as more storms came and went. Slowly, he’s figuring it out but in terms of his memories coming back? Still nothing. At the thought of his amnesia, the lightning shoots from his hands, knocking him off his feet at the sheer force. Yellow and red leaves scatter away from the area, as if to escape the blast. He lands on the cobbled ground with a thump and simply lies there for a moment to get his breath back. Huffing a breath out of his nose, he stares up at the setting sky. It’s golden hour. Everything is soaked in an orange glow, giving off the impression everything around him is dipped in gold. If only, he thinks as he pushes himself to his feet to try again.

The next few weeks carry on the same. He anticipates the next storm and when it comes, he practices. He gets shocked and knocked back more than a couple of times. He doesn’t see a single soul for the duration of his stay in the castle and it takes him longer than he would like to admit to get the hang of his abilities. Still, he’s determined to get to grips with his powers and eventually, he feels a little more capable in controlling them.

When he’s confident enough, he explores outside of the kingdom. The main gateway out of the space is already open, broken off of its iron hinges. The wood is singed black and it sticks to Tanner’s hand as he brushes it over the surface of the ruined entrance. How could he not recall going on a rampage of this calibre? It seems like something he definitely should remember. Although, he doesn’t remember a lot of things. He’s getting sick of reminding himself of that fact. He takes a deep breath as he leaves, pulling his robes tighter around him as wind sends the fabric flapping in its wake. He's nervous to venture outside. Is there any reason to be nervous about discovering and exploring his surroundings? Time would only tell. He hasn't gone beyond the walls of the ruins yet, unknowing of what could be out there. Regardless, he forces himself onward.

It’s much more lush outside. Yellow trees line the horizon, with the odd orange and red leaves sprinkled in. There seems to be a winding road amongst the trees, paved in with stones to make it more visible to anyone travelling through the area. His sandals crunch along the gravel as he wanders toward the forest. He feels vulnerable out here but he holds himself with confidence, potentially coming across uncaring to anyone who may view him from afar. Up close, he can feel his hands shaking from nerves and every slight noise has him whipping his head in the direction of it. He has no idea what he’s doing out here. It’s barely been a couple of weeks since he woke up in the castle and since then he barely had a shred of information that he knew about himself. And even now, he’s no closer to discovering anything more. He wonders if anyone in the area would know of him – or if they could help him out at least. It would be nice to see another being he could simply speak to at the very least. A soft wind pushes his hair back from his face as he trudges onward, becoming less than hopeful about finding anyone along the trail. He continues, losing sight of the stone castle quickly.

Tabber travels for a couple of days, seeking refuge under the cover of trees, or in any empty caves he can find. He’s exhausted, he’s barely eaten besides a few berries and fruits he had foraged during his short journey. He’s barely had a wink of sleep and it’s been a while since he’s had water too, his lips are dry and starting to crack from his lack of hydration. Breathing out a sigh, he stops to lean against a nearby tree to give himself a moment’s rest. He doesn’t even know where he’s going. He's determined to find something - anything but he hasn’t seen a village so far and it’s starting to make him panic.

Why isn’t there anyone around? Surely someone would be travelling the same path as him but he hasn’t come across a single soul. He’s not going to get help if he can’t find another person to ask in the first place. He sighs and pushes himself to walk farther. A shiver snakes its way down his spine when he hears a soft crack in front of him. He stops in his tracks as two human men step through the thick brush at the edge of the path.

They’re both young, around the same age Tanner appears and he’s sure they look just as surprised as him. They’re still for all but a moment before they spring into action. One unsheathes his sword, while the other man draws his bow. Tanner raises his hands in surrender.

“I mean you no harm, I simply wish to ask of some assistance from-”

An arrow whistles past his ear, burying itself in the ground behind him. A burning pain roars in his ear and he presses a hand to the small slice there. He’s bleeding. He can feel the blood seeping into the palm of his hand. It’s not a huge amount of blood, the cut mustn’t be horrendously bad but it’s clear these men wish to attack him whether or not he only wants to talk. Is he some kind of threat? Why would humans attack another being for what seems like no reason at all? Tanner stumbles back in confusion as the other man slashes his sword at him, just barely dodging the weapon.

A simple swipe of his claw is enough to take them off their feet, screams of distress lost in the thick forestation. There’s no one around for miles, that much is clear from how little people Tanner has come across in the past couple of days.

A low growl rumbles from his throat like thunder and underneath his skin seems to boil and prickle as scales pierce through, slick with blood. His nails increase dramatically in size, forming into a point as he drops to his knees. Growing pains ache from him as his bones seem to stretch and tear at the remainders of his skin. It’s agonising enough to have him panting, whining even but the shift is quick at least and soon he towers over the two humans. He feels so much more sturdy in this form and as he roars a lick of lightning whips from his breath and electrifies the air, a light blue flash illuminating the closed-in area. His blood feels like it’s boiling inside him, the lightning within him threatening to strike those in front of him down. If he still had arm hair it would be standing on end. The two of them continue to fight, slicing and stabbing at Tanner to no avail. It’s like his thick scales have some form of resistance as the swords and arrows bounce off of him. He knows it won’t hold up, he’s not wearing a suit of armour after all but the scales certainly help shield a few of the blows.

Another growl rises deep from his throat in warning to them. He whips his jagged tail at them and knocks them off their feet once more. Sucking in a breath, he spreads his wings. He’s never flown before now as far as he knows but it’s his only escape option without killing the humans. He refuses to kill them, regardless of how unrelenting their efforts to kill him are. He flaps his wings once, the force of them coming down keeps his attackers on their knees, giving him enough time to build up enough momentum to launch himself into the air. The movement of his wings is clumsy but he manages to get himself off the ground at least. He flies in any direction he can to escape and as he takes a moment to calm down and register where he’s going - his eyes land on the mountains.

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to post a lot more over the holidays and I swear to God I have been SICK this entire damn time. My lungs feel like they're going to give out but hoo boy I have to post or I'll feel guilty as all hell. So, yes - Bed originally had blue scales! Not sure how much of a surprise that is to a lot of you since you probably already checked out the posts Seb posted before (see the description for the link to his Tumblr if you want to see some more about it). 
> 
> ANYWAY - Keep an eye out in the next coming weeks because I should be back up and running by then and I will try my best to get the rest of the backstory stuff posted!
> 
> (I'm so glad this is up, you won't believe how many times I listened to Eiffel 65 while writing and editing this).


End file.
